HC Malfestio
The HC Malfestio is a HC Variant of the Malfestio created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation Unusual Malfestio that have seemingly developed more than usual. Aesthetic Differences White eyes, gold eyes in Rage Mode, silver wing claws, silver talons, gold scales flying off tail feathers, tints of silver on top of head, and gold on tip of beak. Attacks and Moves HC Malfestio shares the same attacks as Malfestio. Aerial Sonic Blast: While flying, Malfestio will fly back and fire a projectile from its mouth that flies towards its target. This attack causes Sleep. Confusing Airway: Now when it flies, it'll leave behind large trails of scales on the ground to act as a hazard for hunters, causing Confusion. Terrifyingly Sharp Claws: Now when enraged, its wing claws won't just send scales at enemies, causing Confusion, but, if hunters are close enough, they can cause Bleeding. Steps of Confusion: While fighting HC Malfestio, hunters may notice small golden scales flying off its tail feathers. HC Malfestio's tail feathers actually leave behind small golden scales that cause Confusion, making hunters have to choose carefully about their strategy. White Gale's Wind: It flies at a foe before landing in place and spinning into the air, leaving behind a deadly cutting wind to damage the hunter. After the spin, it lands where it once was at. This attack can cause Bleeding. Double Confusion Cloud: Now when it performs it bodyslam, it'll leave behind two clouds of scales for hunters to walk in. When it flaps one towards a hunter, it'll quickly perform its wing slash to send the other flying backwards. This can cause Confusion. Dirt Eyes: HC Malfestio picks up dirt with its talons and throws it a hunter, dealing small bits of damage. Confusion Ring: HC Malfestio flaps its wings once, making a cloud of scales, before producing a burst sonic wave. This sonic wave sends the cloud speeding towards the hunter in front of it, causing Confusion. If hunters are close to it when it produces the wave, it'll instantly cause Sleep. True Ultra Sonic Beam: It flies to the blindside of the hunter, as it slams down to the ground, leading to it breathing a powerful sonic beam that destroys the ground in front of it. This beam actually has a roar affect that requires High Grade Earplugs, deals heavy damage, and causes Sleep. R.I.P: Slashes forward with its wing claws three times, before finishing the attack by jumping and slashing both claws downward to catch hunters off guard. This attack can cause Confusion and Bleeding. Tail Shake: HC Malfestio runs at a hunter and performs a tail dance taunt, much like Qurupeco. This dance leaves behind a large cloud of scales after it is finish dancing. Ultra Sonic Blast: In Rage Mode, HC Malfestio flies backwards and shoots a giant sonic blast on the ground in a Silver Rathalos style. When the blast hits the ground, it'll cause the ground to shake and leave behind a small sphere of sound on the sight. If hunters step in this sound sphere, they'll instantly fall asleep. We're Going Places!: HC Malfestio flies at a hunter with an angry look, as it attempts to grab a hunter with its talons. If a hunter is hit with its talons, HC Malfestio will pick up the hunter as meter appears under them. It'll proceed to leave the area and go to a certain zone to try to instant kill the hunter. If hunters are able to get out the pin, HC Malfestio will drop them and proceed to fight them in whatever zone it is in. HC Malfestio will always bring them to a particular zone for the instant kill: Deserted Island - Zone 8, Jurassic Frontier - Zone 6, and Primal Forest - Zone 9. Notes *HC Malfestio was meant to make Malfestio more interesting yet more difficult. *It is recommended for hunters to wear an armor set that can negate its Confusion. *These Malfestio are said to be a rare species that prefers to stay hidden. *HC Malfestio appears at HR60. *This HC Monster has been planned ever since Malfestio was announced in MHX. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern